Kelly Green
by fadingfast927
Summary: Marjorie Collins is a 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...She was raised in America, in the wealthiest way possible...strange as it may seem though, she falls in love with Ron... And finds a way to show her true colors... Kelly Green
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like...it's rated M for later chapters...I'll post a new chapter when I get 5 reviews! BTW, Ron will be involved when she gets to Hogwarts...just wait and see...

* * *

I was a sixteen-year-old ginger American kid when I was shipped off to England. My parents had tired of putting up with their child, and it suited them to see me go off to a prestigious boarding school in the U.K. I guess the further they sent me away, the more they could pretend that I didn't exist, or that I wasn't a witch. Whatever… I really didn't care. I hated them as much as they hated me.

I boarded the plane at JFK airport right after my mother gave me her famous 'glass kiss' as I preferred to call them. A kiss that she gave people that couldn't stand, as well as her own daughter. It consisted of a light peck on each cheek and a fake smile to top it all off... She couldn't mess up her impeccable red lips, or her false lashes with tears. Again, I really didn't care, I couldn't wait to get out of the country, and out of their radar.

I slipped off my green oxford chucks (my mother hates them) to go through security, and handed over my black Prada bag (a compromise), my carry-on dying to get the fuck out of here. I was an embarrassment, one of the rich kids who could have everything they want, but instead, insists on being everything that their parents asks them not to be. It wasn't like a planned on being a witch. In all technicality, I was a half-blood. My mother was a squib, and was just fine with being that. She married into the high society of America, and left her pure-blood British family behind not caring about magic. Much to my father's surprise, when I was three years old, I sent a bowling ball through the huge picture window of our 5th Avenue penthouse apartment, _from the outside. _ He had told me that he couldn't take me to the carnival like he had promised, but that Felicity, our Irish maid could take me. I was angry because he had promised to spend the day with me… But of course it didn't work like that…

My mother had to break the nasty truth to him, and he almost left her… And of course, my mother blames all her marital problems on her oldest child. Much to my dismay, my brother turned out completely normal. When I got to junior high age, my mother sent me to spend my summers with my Grandparents so they could teach me to _control my magic_. Of course grandma taught me to do much more than that. She took me to Ollivanders when I was 11, and bought me a Nimbus. She wished that I could go to Hogwarts, but my mother would never approve of that. She had to keep up appearances. Ha! Whatever.

This year, my mom finally compromised, and told me that I could go to Hogwarts, if I allowed her to take me shopping, and dress me, and pick the vacation spot…So now I am dressed like a pompous bitch, with 18 platinum credit cards, and a St. Bart's tan. Well, it was more of mesh of freckles.

I found my seat in the second class lounge. Of course I wouldn't give my mother the satisfaction that I had _actually used _the 4,000 dollar 1st class ticket. I'd refunded it, bought a second class ticket, and pocketed the rest of the cash… Maybe I would give it to some random hobo when I got off at Heathrow. Ha, who knew. I plugged into my ipod, one of the few muggle things I knew I would be taking to Hogwarts, and began to think of all the fabulous things that would take place at the ancient castle. All I knew, it was bound to be a lot more interesting then the Upper East Side of Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I didn't get a single review, I might as well put up the next chapter... might get more feedback. Here it is...Also, I totally forgot to put a disclaimer

I do not own anything previously created by J.K. Rowling... characters, situations, places etc... Love *Fadingfast927*

* * *

I stepped away from the terminal absolutely mortified. My Grandmother was of course attempting to dress muggle…and failing…. Even though I wasn't as superficial as my mother, I still can appreciate a well dressed person. My grandmother was wearing a leopard print pencil skirt, a blue/green calico print blouse, pink kitten heels, and a bright Kelly green hat with an enormous peacock feather sticking out the top. I stopped in my tracks and almost dropped my luggage. She jogged up to me in her heels and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh darling, you look fabulous! I tried, and I hope I do look alright…Well silly me, let's give Fergus your bags and get to the car." She said still latched onto me motioning to the hoity-toity-looking grey-haired butler.

"Yes silly you." I answered trying not to run out of Heathrow. I loved my grandmother, but she probably would've looked less conspicuous if she had been in wizard's robes. She could have come up with a costume party excuse or something. Oh well, she had already flaunted herself all around the airport, how much more damage can ensue? We came out from under the awning into the ever-present late summer rain of Great Britain. It was a torrid downpour…I hope that's good luck, and not a bad omen…

We piled into a ministry car and drove off in to the rain and traffic. London was gorgeous, noisy, and partially insane. I loved it. High fashion, gorgeous castles, modern buildings, and amazing music helped to fuel the fascination and intrigue with this crazy city.

What was here though, got totally pissed on by Wizard London. The gorgeous shops, charms, mystical animals, brooms, gorgeous robes, and ancient books…. I couldn't wait to see it again.

We arrived in front of a gorgeous manor on the outskirts of London. To a muggle, it was a pile of rubble of what was once a magnificent castle. I sighed as I removed myself from the vehicle. I grabbed my luggage and opened the beautifully ornate gate.

2 days later

I was loving my stay at my grandmother's. She, an old widow, lived alone in this huge manor. I was offered an entire floor to myself, which of course I refused. Too big, too lonely. I settled into a simple room on the first floor overlooking the garden.

My grandmother wasn't feeling to well, and sent to Diagon Alley by myself. She said that I was old enough, and should get my things myself. The thing was, I had no idea where to begin.

I went in the drawing room, in front of the huge, ornate fireplace and grabbed some floo powder… This should be interesting.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in The Leaky Calderon covered in soot looking at the strange crowd. Goblins, hags, average wizards and beautiful witches. I smiled. I loved this place…

I walked down the narrow streets of Wizard London wondering where I was going next. I looked up high at the seemingly never-ending sardine-squished buildings, and soon found myself on the ground in a rather embarrassing situation…

"Oh I'm sooo sorry. I really wasn't paying attention." A tall freckled face ginger kid apologized.

We were lying in a heap of arms and legs, not really understanding whose limbs belonged to whom.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." I said regaining composure and standing up.

I looked at who was around me, and saw someone who'd I'd admired since I found out I was a witch. Harry Potter was in my company, and I was acting like a complete fool. I straightened out my jacket and grabbed my handbag off the ground. The ginger kid stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasele." He smiled a white toothy smile, his cornflower blue eyes gleaming. He's cute! Haha. I shook his hand.

"Marjorie. Marjorie Collins. I'm gonna be a six year at Hogwarts." I answered returning his beautiful smile.

He suddenly remembered himself.

"Oh and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." He said introducing the hero and a petite bushy-haired girl that I hadn't noticed before.

Harry stuck out a large strong hand. "Pleased to meet you Marjorie. I'm sure you'll find Hogwarts enchanting."

I was slightly starstuck. Then I felt stupid. Come on, he's just a normal guy who got dealt a bad hand of cards. I was going to go to school with him, and I was determined to treat him like any other person. I let go of his hand.

"Hi Hermione" I said offering my hand to her, already understanding that she was shy. She held onto my hand slightly to long, looking down at her trainers.

"Hi, Marjorie. Where did you go to school before?" She asked me trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I went to private girl's school in Manhattan." I answered slightly embarrassed, and inferior. "I was raised muggle. My mother is a squib, so I'm a half-blood. My grandmother has taught me everything I know about magic. She's excellent, she really is."

Hermione face brightened, and she smiled. She looked at my empty arms.

"Haven't you gotten anything yet?" She asked.

"Well no, I don't know where anything is." I answered sheepishly.

"Well, come with us. We're shopping for school stuff as well." She took me by the arm and dragged me along.


End file.
